blackbookfandomcom-20200216-history
Tree of Life
The Tree of Life is one of the most familiar of the Sacred Geometry Symbols. The structure of the Tree of Life is connected to the sacred teachings of the Jewish Kabbalahbut can be seen 3,000 years earlier in Egypt. It is possible to see theTree of Life structure in many places around the conscious universe. The structure is represented in nature and relates to the Flower of Life. The Tree of Life andSeed of Life are products of the same likeness; it is simply the centers of the circles of the Flower of Life and the Seed of Life The Kabbalah Tree of Life is a representation of the thirty-two paths comprised of the ten sefirot and the twenty-two paths through which they run. The Tree of Life describes the descent of the divine into the manifest world, and methods by which the divine union may be attained in this life. It can be viewed as a map of the human psyche, and of the workings of creation, both manifest and not. It is important to realize that the pure nature of divinity isunity, and that the seemingly separate aspects or emanations exist only in view of the emanated, living in a state of illusory separation. The names and numbers of the ten sefirot are given in order below. 1 - Kether (Crown) or Kether Elyon (Supreme Crown) 2 - Chokmah (Wisdom) 3 - Binah (Understanding or Intelligence) 4 - Chesed (Mercy or Grace) or Gedullah (Greatness) 5 - Geburah (Severity or Power), Din (Judgement) or Pahad (Fear) 6 - Tifereth (Beauty) or Rahamim (Mercy) 7 - Netsach (Victory or Constancy) 8 - Hod (Glory or Majesty) 9 - Yesod (Foundation) or Tsedek (Justice) 10 - Malkuth (Kingdom) or Shekhinah (Divine Immanence) Tree of Life and the struggle between light and darkness To help us understand the importance of the Tree of Life, a story can be told that characterizes the struggle between light and darkness: On the light side the archangel Michael and on the dark side Satan, who abandoned the creator to create a different reality of his own (if you reverse the name SATAN in the Hebrew language you will get the word natash which means-abandoned in Hebrew). Satan (also known as LUCIFER which means THE BRIGHT AND SHINING ONE since he was the most magnificent and brilliant angle ever created), was aware of all the secrets of the creation and the Flower of Life. The first thing he did was to take the construction of the Egg of Life and spin it into a different point of view or perception instead of the star tetrahedron point of view, which can be derived from this shape (check out our explanation about the Flower of Life). This procedure changed our perception of reality. Satan repeated the process of creation out of the great void but instead of copying the actions of the creator, he changed the process of creation out of the great void. Instead of repeating God's creation and creating the seed of life structure, and creating one sphere at a time in a vortex motion, he divided spirit into two; creating two centers (See diagram 2-2C). In this way there are two centers instead of one. Category:Symbols Category:Kabbalah